


Not How It Was Supposed To Be

by LilyAngorian



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: Bitterness, M/M, Resentment of attraction, Rough Sex, Somewhat unsatisfying sex, Vague reference to Tommy/Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngorian/pseuds/LilyAngorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally deal with the tension between them. It's too rough to be beautiful, too angsty to be satisfying. It is the first time, and the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not How It Was Supposed To Be

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not teeth meeting with a clumsy hunger, not ragged breaths passed between their lungs, and the burn of unshaven skin against his jaw. Chest against chest, hands unforgiving, nails driving into flesh with a marked resentment. 

It was supposed to be softness. Gentle lips, slowly dropping to devilment. The light flutter and warmth of a beating heart against his hand as he cupped breasts. As he let his kisses linger across an ivory canvas, fingers threaded through blonde hair. Bodies locking with passion, a careless mass of limbs, yet still retaining something. Dignity seemed an odd choice of words, but Tommy couldn't think of anything more fitting, and he ached when he thought about it. For there was no dignity in this, all control lost, and no beauty to be found in the way he moved against the scarred flesh of the man beneath him.

It was bitter. Feeling the sweat on the nape of his neck, making out the hardened lines of his frame amongst the dark figures writhing upon the wall in the dim light. Sheets loosened from the edge of the bed and bunched into damp fists, beneath an arching back and the hold of a conflicted gaze. Unpracticed motions, pace all at once too fast and too slow. Heady liquor cloying on their tongues, clinging to their every movement and shrouding their thoughts in smoke and shadow. It was bitter. Cruel almost. The last seconds rendering them helpless, roughly clutching for purchase on each other as they realised what they had done, realised it was too late to go back.

Freddie wouldn't look at him, pulling away slowly, turning his face to the wall. Tommy simply lay there, expression blank. It had happened. It was all over.


End file.
